A Century Old Love
by Nagem Sehguh
Summary: Naru, a beautiful bride to be, is sucked into the Uchicha Estate a month before her wedding and made to work as a maid. Will a new love blossom, or will Naru continue her life as the respectable virgin Barbie doll?
1. An Old Promise

**_Hola all peoples! This is a good story I've come up with, I think it's going to be a blast. But first, I have to explain a little._**

**_Naruto is Naru, a cute girl. And this is a different era, more fancy, so yeah. Enjoy and please leave Reviews. ^.^_**

* * *

This couldn't be happening. I mean, yeah, it was a promise but it was practically a century year old promise. And why, in the happiest time of my life, was the damn Uchicha bothering me now!? Naru sighed as she approached the giant estate. This was going to be hell, she _just knew it._ Kiba turned to the sound of Naru's sigh and frowned.

"Naru sweetie, you needn't worry. I'm sure that Lord Sasuke merely requested your presence to issue a congratulations." Kiba said hopefully. Naru smiled and ran her hand through his shaggy brown hair. She had never told Kiba about the old promise her parents had made to the Uchichas.

_"We've done you a great favor, Uzamaki. How do you plan on repaying us?" _

_"M-My wife just had a beautiful baby girl. She could work for your son!" Naru's father suggested hopefully. Sasuke, at the time five years old, stepped out from behind his father. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at Naru's father. Mr. Uchicha laughed and patted his son's head. _

_"My son could use a play thing for the future. I hope you realize that I will keep you to your promise." Mr. Uchicha said raising an eyebrow. Naru's father gulped, took a deep breath, and nodded. _

_"I know." _

Naru took a deep breath as the black carriage rolled to a stop. She had no doubt that Lord Sasuke was intent on keeping his promise and not giving his good wishes. Kiba smiled down at Naru and stepped out of the carriage. He held out his hand and helped Naru out. Even though he and Naru were short on money, Naru was made up in an elegant orange dress with a black silk under-material, white boots, and a little orange hat that sat atop her long flowing blonde hair.

"You look beautiful, my love." Kiba leaned down and kissed Naru's cheek. She blushed a little and smiled up at her soon-to-be husband. Kiba tugged her towards the grande double doors where a doorman opened it for them.

"Presenting, Kiba and his lady Naru." The man boomed, then he slammed his staff onto the marble floor. Sasuke smirked to himself at the top of the staircase. He was dressed in an elegant navy blue suit and leather black shoes.

"His lady Naru." Sasuke murmured to himself as he descended the staircase. He studied Naru's face through his raven-haired bangs. She wasn't staring at him with lust, as most women did, but more of an interest and ... _Dread? _

_So she know's why she is here. _Sasuke thought smugly to himself. "How nice to see the both of you." Sasuke greeted. Naru obideintly curtsied and Kiba bowed his head. "Come, we have important matters to discuss."

* * *

_I knew it!! _Naru stared openmouthed at the Uchicha, as did Kiba. "B-But, Sir, with all due respect that is a very old promise, brought on by the feelings of guilt and grattitude. I hardly think it is worth following through." Naru said through clenched teeth. Sasuke smirked at her and leaned forward.

"My dear, I know this must be frustrating, what with your wedding a month away and all, but I would rather steal you from your fiancee then steal you away from your husband." Sasuke said with sparkling eyes. Naru's hand tigtened around Kiba's and her jaw shut with an audible snap. "Then it's settled." Sasuke grinned, he stood up and Kiba and Naru follwed suit. "You can begin work for me ... Now. Lady Hinata will show you to your quarters." Sasuke smiled and put a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "You will get her back the day before the wedding ceremony is to take place. Good night all." Sasuke turned on his heel and walked out of the sitting room. Lady Hinata shuffled into the room as Naru turned to face Kiba.

"Kiba, I can't ..." Naru shook her head and buried her face into Kiba's chest. Kiba bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around Naru.

"Naru dearest, please don't cry. We will be together once again. I'm sure the Lord won't be too rough on you." Even as Kiba said this he glared at the door the Uchicha had dissapeared through. _Touch her, you die. _Kiba mentally promised. He pushed Naru off so he could see her face. "My love, don't fret. All will be well." Hinata came to stand next to Naru and she put a comforting hand on Naru's arm.

"Come, lady Naru. I will get you settled in." Hinata began to pull Naru deeper into the house as the doorman ushered Kiba out the other door.

"Wait for me, Naru!" Kiba called before Naru disappeared through the door.

* * *

**_Whoo. Fun fun chapter I know. Not really. More next chapter I promise. _**


	2. An Elegant Dinner

Okay so I haven't update in a reeeeally long time. Sorry!! Here it is. Lol. ENJOY!! ^^

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Lady Naru please don't be too upset." Lady Hinata comforted as she tied the strings on the back of Naru's dark blue dress. It had a corset top, a long bell shape floor-length skirt, and half of her hair up and the other half down.

"Why do I have to get so fancy for dinner? I thought Uchicha's orders were to _work for him_." Naru grumbled angrily as she stared at her reflection. She never wore alot of make-up, only eyeliner, a little mascara, and red lipstick.

"I do not know Lady Naru, but I follow Lord Uchicha's orders without questions." Hinata said softly. Naru met Hinata's gaze as Hinata tied the last string. Hinata softly smiled and her glazed eyes turned compassionate. "Lady Naru he's not as bad as he seems. He puts off a harsh shell but on the inside he's a softy ... Well maybe not a complete softy ..." Hinata mumbled the last part. A bell rang in the distance and Hinata moved half of Lady Naru's hair over her shoulder. "There. Now put on a smile for the lord and enjoy a wonderful dinner. Tomorrow I'm sure you begin work." Hinata stepped to the side and Naru took a last glance in the mirror before standing up.

"Let's get this over with my dear." Naru grumbeld going out the open door that Hinata held open.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Where is she?" Sasuke demanded the butler.

"She'll be down in a minute sir." The butler responded cooley.

"She better damn well hurry up." Sasuke growled. The butler nodded and a second later the doors to the dining room swung open.

"Lady, Naru." A deep voice announced. Sasuke stopped pacing and stared at Naru.

"Beautiful." Sasuke smiled. Naru blushed and looked down at the ground. "Supper my dear." Sasuke moved beside her and offered his arm. Naru stared down at it then up at him, and she reluctantly rested her hand atop his. "I'm so glad you decided to join me." Sasuke said happily. Naru clenched her teeth angrily but then plastered on a fake smile as Sasuke lead her to her seat at one end of the elegant table.

"Well, _Lord Sasuke_, I didn't really have a choice did I?" Naru asked with just a hint of sarcasm. Sasuke chuckled.

"Fiesty, I like. And just to point out, my dear, I did not force you into that delicious dress." Sasuke said pulling out the chair. Naru smiled but her eyes were alight with fire.

"Thank you." She said shortly. Sasuke walked a few feet to his chair at the other end of the white table and sat. He clapped his hands twice and a server appeared with two silver covered dishes. He sat one in front of Sasuke, removed the lid, and then did the same for Naru. He filled their glasses high with red wine and exited the room. Naru stared wide-eyed at the dinner before her.

"Please, help yourself." Sasuke said smiling at her and picking up his fork. For dinner that night Sasuke had chosen a shrimp platter with a potato soup. Naru slowly registered that this was to be eaten by her and she delicately picked up her fork and cautiously struck into one of the juicy shrimp. She gingerly bit into it and smiled. "I hope it is to your liking." Sasuke said dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. Naru finished chewing and gave a small smile.

"It's divine." She confirmed. They sat in silence and ate for a few minutes longer. Then Sasuke noisely set down his fork and linked his hands and rested his chin on them. Naru felt him staring and looked up at him through her side-swept bangs.

"You must be wondering why I called you down here." Sasuke stated in amusement. Naru put down her fork and crossed her hands in her lap.

"But of course. You called on me in service, not to elegantly dine with you." Naru said firmly. Sasuke smiled and looked away shutting his eyes.

"I simply needed company my dear ..."

"You have many staff. Surely Lady Hinata could have been in my posistion as well. Or one of your many heard of female companions." Naru said with ice in her voice. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared seductively across the table at Naru.

"None are as much fun as you my dear. Besides, you need only wait a month." Sasuke said pushing his chair up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to. You are dismissed, Lady Hinata will show you back to your room." Naru turned around and Hinata was standing in the doorframe shyly picking at invisible fuzz at the bottom of her black and white skirt.

"Thank you for dinner, Lord Uchicha." Naru said before standing up and briskly walking out of the room. Sasuke smirked and watched her walk away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ugh!" Naru yelled in frustration. "The nerve of that man! I have never met someone so absolutely condescending and as arrogant as _Lord Uchicha_. I pity the poor woman who chooses the role of his wife!" Naru said angrily throwing the dress across the room. She grabbed the silk dark purple nightgown and shoved it over her head and Hinata shifted uncomfortably.

"He will change in your eyes eventually Lady Naru, I promise you this." Hinata said giving Naru a smile. Naru looked at her over shoulder, and her frown slowly transformed to a small smile.

"You need not call me Lady, Miss Hinata. Naru will do fine. I feel we will become very close within this next month." Naru said as she pulled the rubber band out and let her hair fall down around her shoulders. Hinata blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Very well ... Naru. I will see you in the morning." Hinata said opening the door.

"Goodnight Hinata. Sleep well." Naru called as she climbed under layers of silk covering on her bed. She clapped and the lights turned out. He's a really extravagent man. Naru thought to herself rolling her eyes in the dark. Her head turned to the great window where the moon shone clear and bright onto her bed, highlighting her bright blue eyes and pale milk skin. "I wonder what my love is doing now ..." Naru mumbled sadly thinking of her betrothed.


End file.
